


Patty Cake

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah shows Aranea how to bake like a true Peixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patty Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on yet another tumblr prompt.
> 
> Not as long as I'd like but I figured it was long enough to post here (it would've been longer if I bothered to write porn but eh).

A pair of cerulean eyes gazed admiringly at the black-clad woman as she pottered about the kitchen almost haphazardly but assuredly measuring cups of various ingredients. The two of them were both wearing a pair of ridiculous, frilly aprons; she was wearing one of a decidedly ocean blue, and her companion wore a set of lobster red.“Serket, you betta be payin' attention now. This is a once in a life time opperchtunaty, a Peixes Cake Recipe.” Aranea rolled her eyes lightly, giggling at her friend's antics. “Don't worry, Meenah, you have me absolute attention. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you have me hooked.” Meenah grinned at her, an expression of pure joy. “All the ingredients are mea-shored, so this is the fin part.” The Scorpio troll nodded, a smile on her face as the heiress to the Beforan Empire tugged her over impatiently. “It's a shrimple cake cuz this is your first time,” She waggled her eyebrows at that with a lecherous grin, and Aranea couldn't help but snort. “Oh cod, Meenah, you make it sound like your taking my virginity.” She said, giggling lightly. Meenah's grin widened nonetheless. “But sea-riously, it's reel eel-sy.” She handed her an electric hand mixer and a metal bowl, dumping the stick of butter into it.

 

“First, you just have to cream the butter.” Aranea nodded lightly, flicking the hand mixer on and slowly pressing down on the warm butter, shifting the bowl about to get a better grip. Meenah watched her slightly, shuffling over to the oven. “Normally, we otter pre-heat the oven earlier but it doesn't reeeeeeeely matter too much.” Aranea snorted again, almost dropping the bowl.

“Did you just...?” Meenah's waggling eyebrows were all the answer she needed, causing the other troll to shake her head mirthfully.

 

“Next, you add the dry ingredients... flour, sugar. Once that's all mixed up good, just pour in the milk and eggs.” Aranea nodded slowly, letting Meenah add the ingredients one by one. “That's good, Serket, just slow and steady. Be shore to get the edges too.” Soon, the ingredients had blended together to form a smooth, thick batter. Meenah dragged her finger through it lightly, holding it up to the other troll's lips. “Want a taste?” She said, grinning playfully. From her expression when she wrapped her lips around the other's finger, Aranea easily deduced that Meenah didn't actually expect her to take her up on that offer. Which made this a lot more fun to do. The batter was sweet, but not overpoweringly so, she mused, her tongue rolling itself around Meenah's extended appendage, the Heiress's face one of dumbstruck pleasure. Yeah, she didn't expect that at all.

 

“Mmmm. It's pretty good!” She paused, taking in Meenah's expression as she slowly tried to make words but failed. She giggled again. “What's the matter, Meenah? You look like a fish out of water.” That snapped the Pisces troll out of her stupor, and earned her a light but playful glare. “Low blow, Serket.” Aranea just laughed again, a light tinkling sound.

 

“We just pour it into the tin, then slip it in the oven for now.” Once the creamy mix was in the cake tin, and smoothed over with the back of a spoon, she slid it along the bottom rack of the oven and closed it shut. “How long will it take?” Aranea inquired, still pleased with herself. Meenah rolled her shoulders. “Oh, aboat two to two and half hours.” The other nodded at that, rocking back slightly on her feet. “What do we do until then?” The heiress grinned playfully. It was her turn to get back at the other now.

 

“Whaaaaaaaale, minnow a few fins you cod kelp me with...” Aranea blinked at the tone and expression, before letting out an undignified yelp when the other woman all but pounced on her. “AH! MEENAH!”  


End file.
